


Moscow

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Eggsy's on an assignment with the Russian mob while following up some international leads.  Semi-public sex is part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The underage prostitution doesn't refer to Eggsy directly, though he and Merlin talk about his past a little. Eggsy himself is only with women who are well above age. There's no real violence.
> 
> Kink: Semi-public sex  
> Prompt: Glow, mask
> 
> **This story is, I think, a bit disturbing. Please feel free to skip it, if you don't think it would be your cup of tea. Nothing truly essential to the RtT 'verse will be lost by missing this one.**

The last few days in Moscow were tiring. The vodka drinking was always tough, even with the sobriety pills R&D had developed which helped prevent hangover as well as slowing the effects of Russian drinking. Among the other stupid-fucking-macho-bullshit bonding moments, he’d ended up at a brothel with the mobsters he was investigating. He heard Merlin’s words in his ear. “Be careful, _mo chridhe_. I understand.”

 

Eggsy gave a brief nod that he knew Merlin would pick up on, and thanked whatever impulse had led him to pack a dozen condoms in his inner pocket. The room behind the more public club, the first room that required identification and a bribe, was decorated in heavy purple satin and velvet. It looked like a parody of aristocracy. The first girl who came up to him was bleach blonde, under-clothed, and obvious in her approach. He shook his head and whispered to the man who was his entree into this world that he liked redheads, if they had any, or failing that natural brunettes. Grisha roared with laughter and pushed the girl to one of the bodyguards who’d come in with him. 

 

Grisha’s arm went around his shoulder as he said, “So, English, women are okay with you? I mean, here it’s not legal, but we know English tend to be faggots, so is okay for you. See there’s even boys here, if you like.”

 

Eggsy looked over to where young men in shiny polyester shirts unbuttoned to the navel were grinding against some of the patrons and each other. He grinned and said, “I love beautiful women. I just don’t like them obvious. Found that a lady in the living room fucks like wolverine in the bedroom.”

 

Grisha’s laughter became even heartier. “So you want a whore who’s a lady. That is everything wrong with the English. Too fastidious. But we see what we have. Yelena, come, find me a redhead who’s a lady for my very picky friend here.”

 

Eggsy winked at the madam and said, “Doesn’t have to be a redhead. Natural brunette is fine. I just like the ones that are quiet until they undress. You understand what I mean?” He discreetly slipped her a generously full money clip -- bugged, of course -- as the standard bribe, proving that he was a good client who understood the niceties. It probably wouldn’t buy him freedom from Grisha, but it would keep the management sweet toward him if things got out of hand. He glanced back at the other men in their group who were doing vodka shots off the bodies of the women who were paid to make them happy.

 

Yelena said, “And you Grisha, you want your usual?”

 

“Da.”

 

She led them deeper into the building, into a quieter room, more opulent. To Eggsy she said, “One of the minor grand dukes used to own this house before the revolution and then the party elite kept it for special dinners. So, now, it’s our royal room. For the men who know how to treat our women.” She leaned in so only Eggsy -- and Merlin -- could hear. “Not like Grisha.”

 

“Da, only good customers, rich men, like me and the English know this place.”

 

Yelena darted a vicious look at him before turning a warm smile on Eggsy. “You treat my girls well, and you will always be welcome here.” She shooed him to a 19th century gilt chair and said, “The girls can come in all at once to let you choose or I can just bring the one or two that I think will meet your requirements, Mister…”

 

“Penrith.”

 

“Mister Penrith. Which would you prefer?”

 

Grisha said, “All of them, we can afford it, eh?”

 

“No doubt,” Eggsy said blandly, “But it seems politer to start with the suggestions of the charming Yelena.”

 

The woman laughed and said, “You understand flirtation, Mister Penrith. I shall bring out my very best. And your usual, Grisha.” She sniffed as she went to find the girls.

 

“Ha, that woman loves me -- or at least the money I bring her.”

 

Two women, around twenty five and wearing cocktail dresses that were excellent quality Prada and Chanel knockoffs, came in and walked over to Eggsy. The brunette introduced herself as Katya, her pale blue eyes were a startling contrast to her black hair -- if it wasn’t natural, it was a very good dye job -- and the redhead, who had nearly silver hazel eyes, introduced herself as Tatiana. They offered him tea and the three of them began a polite conversation about the latest production of _Queen of Spades_ at the Bolshoi Opera.

 

A few moments into their conversation, Eggsy glanced up to see three girls, not one of whom could be older than fifteen, run over to Grisha and begin to touch his chest and thighs. “Oho, a new one, I think?” 

 

One of the girls was holding back and looked terrified. Grisha stretched out his hand, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her in. “You have no soul, English, this is the best feeling in the world, virgin tight.”

 

Eggsy stiffened at the words. He kept his face placid and said, “I prefer women with experience. These two may teach me something I didn’t know, yes?”

 

“Women. They’re all whores.”

 

Eggsy saw Tatiana flinch slightly and Katya put a hand around her wrist to ground her. He gave them a gentle nod. “I understand,” he said quietly. Tatiana’s eyes went wide, and she leaned in to kiss him gently. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss and then turned to Katya. “Neither of you has to come with me.”

 

Grisha said, “Bah, you’re too nice to them. Come. I will show you. Yelena, that room that has the emperor’s bed.” He turned to Eggsy, “It should hold us all.”

 

Eggsy started to demur, but the women slid their arms around his waist and nuzzled at his neck. Tatiana, in an accent that sounded surprisingly like Merlin’s said in his ear, “He’s cruel, but if you’re there, you might help.” 

 

He turned and kissed her. “Are you all right? Willing?”

 

She smiled at him fondly. In Russian she said, “I make a good living doing something I’m good at.”

 

Katya rubbed up behind him and kissed his neck. “Da. I eat well, dress well, and have a small apartment upstairs. It’s better than I could do in an office.”

 

They both glanced at the young girls and gave minute shakes of their head.

 

Grisha was having the teenagers strip him off, slapping their butts or pinching them as they went. “You are not undressing, my friend.” His tone was less friendly.

 

“I was looking for Yelena to order some champagne for us. It seems appropriate for this room.” The bed was indeed huge, and the ceiling was gold leafed so that the uplighting reflected a glow over the entire chamber. It was an exquisite example of a 19th century Imperial Russian bedroom with just the right modern comforts added.

 

“Da. Champagne. And more vodka.” 

 

Yelena brought in a jeroboam of pink champagne, and Eggsy paid her directly including a generous tip. “Are there condoms in the room?” he asked her discreetly. 

 

She replied by pulling out a two drawers at the top of the magnificent dresser: one filled with condoms of various types and the other with different types and flavors of lube. He smiled and opened the champagne, offering her a coupe before she left the room. 

 

He poured champagne for all of them, and then quietly began removing Tatiana’s clothing. 

 

“You must fuck her so I can watch,” Grisha said, “And this one,” he chucked the chin of the newest girl, “can see what she has to look forward to.”

 

“I’m not an exhibitionist,” Eggsy said, and heard a small snort from his husband over his glasses.

 

Grisha was fully naked now, but he managed to look menacing as he pounded his fist on the table. “I don’t believe you’re not a faggot if you don’t. That is not a very good thing to be in Russia, even for a foreigner. And Natka here, should know what a man does with a woman.”

 

Eggsy helped Tatiana off with her dress and draped it over a chair where it wouldn’t be harmed. “A natural ginger I see.” He cupped her breast, then bent over to lick her nipple. “Strawberries,” he said with a wink and she giggled and threw herself down on the bed.

 

“Nothing for me?” Katya said.

 

Eggsy pulled her into a deep kiss and managed to get her unzipped and ready to step out of her dress during it.

 

He stroked the bare skin of her back and scratched her rear end lightly which got him a moan. He draped her dress over the same chair and said, “Why don’t you two beauties warm each other up for a minute.”

 

Katya grinned and knelt between Tatiana’s legs. Eggsy stripped, careful to put his glasses where Merlin could see and record everything. He registered the exact moment that Grisha clocked the scars on his body, especially the slight pucker from the bullet wound in his gut. 

 

He lay down beside Tatiana and began to tease her with kisses working his way down her body with his fingertips and then following with his lips. When he got down to where Katya was he turned her face up for a deep kiss and licked some of Tatiana’s juices from her face. “Switch places?”

 

Katya nodded and began stroking her friend’s skin as Eggsy took over eating her out. He felt Tatiana beginning to peak and slid two fingers inside her as he sucked and licked her clit. Her back arched off the bed, and she began to swear in a fascinating mix of Russian and English, with a few more imaginative Scottish curses that Merlin had taught him. 

 

“Do you want me inside you or should I ask Katya first?”

 

“Fuck me.” 

 

Tatiana’s hazel eyes reflected golden under the glowing ceiling, and he savored the flush of her skin as he rolled on the condom before entering her. He took his time letting her build again, but also taking little moments to pique Katya’s nipples or kiss her deeply. He felt the red haired girl tightening around him beginning the perfect sensation around his cock. He slipped his hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clit, letting her bring herself off against his hand and thrusting cock. She shattered again, sweaty and beautiful underneath him. He kissed her fiercely as he pulled out of her.

 

“Fuck this one in the ass. I’m going to break in Natka here both ways. She should see it.”

 

“Prefer pussy, myself.” Eggsy said easily as he slipped between the two girls and pulled Katya to him. “May I,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Let me suck you a little first,” she said with a flash of amusement. 

 

“Might not last too long with these beautiful lips on me.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and then knelt between his legs taking just the head of his cock in her mouth. He was happy the condom was still on, because her flicking tongue and strong suction would have brought him off in a trice had she gone down on him bare. With one last long lick up the thick vein in the front, she pulled off and said, “I ride you?”

 

“If you like, my darling.” 

 

“Yes. If I ride, then I can make it last.”

 

She began by setting a slow pace, rolling her hips and staring down at him with surprising warmth. He rocked his hips up setting a counterpoint, and offered his hand to her to place as she liked. Katya shook her head and bent over him dodging to his left to kiss Tatiana who then turned to kiss Eggsy. After a few minutes where he kissed and touched Tatiana while Katya rode him, he felt her begin to tighten. With one last licking kiss to Tatiana he moved up onto his elbows and began a rough thrust that delighted Katya. She moved faster and finally he grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed on her side. He pulled her leg high over his hip and thrust hard until he felt her begin to break. As she came on his cock, he asked if he could put her on her back. She smiled and nodded and Eggsy moved her again, thrusting deep and fast into her still spasming pussy until he finally fell over the edge himself. 

 

He found himself kissing both of them in between their kissing each other as he pulled out and slipped off the filled condom. 

 

Grisha said, “You are a man, my friend English. Though you should try your women younger. They’re not good any more over sixteen.” He chuckled and slapped one of the girls ass before pulling little Natka close and saying, “You suck my cock like a big girl now.”

 

Eggsy walked over and poured two shots of vodka and handed one to Grisha. “First we drink, yes?”

 

Grisha took the vodka looked him in the eye and tossed it back. “Yes. Good vodka.” Eggsy was already pouring them each another, hoping Grisha didn’t see how much less was in Eggsy’s glass than his own. Once again they locked eyes and drank, and then Eggsy got up and poured more champagne for his two women and handed Grisha a too-full coupe as well. 

 

The contents of an amnesia dart were in Grisha’s champagne. He passed out, dropping the glass to the floor nearly immediately.

 

“Help me get him to the bed,” Eggsy said to the women in the room. They got Grisha onto the bed, snoring on his back with the covers pulled over him. Eggsy put on his shirt and trousers and went to get Yelena.

 

***  
He got off the plane and practically fell into Merlin’s arms. “Tell me I didn’t fuck up the mission.”

 

Merlin smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulder. “You didn’t. The enormous payment you made to Yelena kept her telling the same story as the young women. She does seem to be training Natka on the other aspects of the business so that she won’t be screwing people like Grisha. Your threats were delicate, but effective. Thank God the girl proved to be good at maths. Grisha lost a bit of face with his gang for passing out, which is all to the good, but he doesn’t suspect that he was drugged. Your bargain with his second in command will hold, at least until we can figure out the next steps and finally end this trade in blood gems, drugs, and people once and for all. You have his respect and more than a little fear for being able to outdrink him and please two women.”

 

“I can only imagine the conversations that Morgana’s terrors are having to translate. I hope the bugs last a long time. I don’t want to go back to replant them.”

 

Merlin squeezed his shoulders. “I don’t blame you for that. For any of it. But why? What was it about Natka that nearly made you break cover.”

 

“In our rooms after I’ve gone through medical, all right, love? And sorry that we’ll need condoms for a bit.”

 

Merlin kissed his forehead. “Go get checked out and debriefed. I’ll see you upstairs tonight.”

 

***  
Hours later as they lay beside each other, Merlin began to ask again. 

 

Eggsy stopped him and said, “My very first customer. He said what Grisha did ‘bout ‘there’s nothin’ better than virgin tight.’ Didn’t matter so much to me. I knew why I was doin’ it and I’d already done a lotta other things for fun, y’know.”

 

“Are you saying you weren’t a virgin?”

 

“I’m sayin’ depends how you define it, but no, though was definitely the first to have me ass. I’d blown a few blokes an’ liked it enough that I didn’ fear Smith Street. But Natka, she hadn’t done none of it and weren’t interested in doin’ it. Found out, her parents sold her to a supplier of Yelena’s. Mebbe she helped pay their rent for a while by bein’ sold, but she didn’t do it with her eyes open and willin’.”

 

“Neither did you.”

 

“Merlin, I didn’t like bein’ a prossie, but I fuckin’ well liked sex. Fifth blow job on a cold night ‘s not inspirin’, makes your knees ache, but fuckin’ in a punter’s back seat or goin’ on a call out. I didn’t hate it.”

 

“Good. And I do understand, _mo chridhe_. I’m appalled at the situation, but not at you or anything about your making that choice.”

 

“I hate the paedos who wanted to be convinced I was younger than I was when I was already under age, but at least they were comin’ to someone who was willin’ an’ knew they wanted to be on Smith Street.”

 

Merlin held his husband closer. “I’m glad you kept Natka safe. I know you regret not being able to get everyone out.”

 

“Well, everyone not willin’. Yelena didn’t seem like a bad ol’ biddie to be workin’ for. Even most of the underage ones was like me. Made the choice themself. But now that I’m older, I understand why we wasn’t legally allowed to make those kinds o’ choices. Hope to whatever God you believe in, that Daisy’ll never even think she needs to do it. Honestly, I nearly used the pen on Grisha, but I thought it might have nasty repercussions for the girls.”

 

“Not to mention the paperwork for me. I’m glad we changed the formula for the darts so that they can be taken orally.”

 

“You got any problems with seein’ me with Katya and Tatiana?”

 

Merlin shook his head. “Of course not, you were on a mission, and it’s always easier for me to separate the man from the job when you’re with a woman than when you’re with a man. And I know a young bisexual man probably enjoys having a chance to fuck a woman occasionally.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“But nothing. Rest now. There’ll be a new mission in a week or two, but you can file this one away and stop worrying, at least until we have a new lead to pursue.”

 

Eggsy sighed deeply and burrowed deeper into Merlin’s embrace. “I love you.”

 

“And I you, _mo chridhe_ ”


End file.
